Brazilian Empire
The Brazilian Empire (commonly Brazil; Portuguese: Império Brasileiro, Brasil) is a sovereign state located in South America. Brazil is bordered by the Atlantic Ocean to the north and east, Venezuela and Colombia to the north, Peru, Bolivia, Paraguay, and Argentina to the west, and the Rio de La Plata estuary to the south. The Brazilian Empire is a confederated imperial monarchy which is divided into sociopolitical groupings known as Bairros, each under the unitary authority and ultimate power of the monarch, known as the Imperador. The system of Brazilian governance is generally aligned under a system of syndicative direct democracy which is countered by a monarchical government which manages programs that aide the population in areas of welfare, infrastructure, and diplomacy. Unlike many other governments, the Brazilian method is a system which is intended to aide and support the population under its control, rather than to lead the populace as a whole. The syndicative democracy was established in 1813, after the June Revolt of 1813 which established the world's first New World monarchy. The set of governmental codes which insure the responsibilities of the government have been amended several times since their creation, mostly to react to changing technological and social standards. The economy is a developed, post-industrial economy with a stabilized growth rate and very low unemployment of workers unintentionally without an income producing activity. Low economic regulations have resulted in a largely capitalist society with little government economic intervention. As a whole, economic activities are largely focused on secondary activities, with high urbanization and a developed resource network fueling a largely industrial economy. Though it is considered to be post-industrial, high technological standards have created a greatly automated industrial sector. The largest secondary activities include the manufacturing of automobiles, building materials, and textiles. Tertiary economic activities are the second largest in the nation, followed by primary economic activities. Major tertiary activities include financial services and prostitution, and major primary activities include commercial agriculture and mining. With a population of 67,058,000 and a GDP per capita of r28,900, the Empire has a nominal GDP of r1.937 trillion, making it the world's ninth largest economy. The Brazilian Empire is largely neutral in its foreign policies, though it does hold large support for many Westernized values which have become associated with the Americas and Europe. Brazil's population holds little regards to foreign affairs, and the country as a whole is considered to be extremely anti-globalization in terms of global political movements. The nation is a member of the United Nations and the World Trade Organization, otherwise holding no specific alliances around the world. History Imperial roots (1801-1813) On August 19th, 1801, several outcasts from the United States with views that opposed the ideals of the federal government established a small settlement north of Salvadore with the authority of the Brazilian colonial government. The American settlement's views on a political system based around the strong role of the people garnered much support in the local region. The new idea of a system which aided the people, not controlled or led them, was very popular among the poorer persons of the eastern Brazilian colony, and as a result, the Portuguese colonial authority quickly began to act against the populace that organized itself into formalized bodies which could easily overthrow the government. The Portuguese also attempted to deport the Americans who had established the philosophy in the area, though many went into hiding in the colony. By 1805, the movement had gone underground, with clandestine town meetings and associations which interacted with pirate organizations who took interest in the movement. After several more years, an estimated 44% of the Brazilian population had made contact with the American-run organization known as the Freedoer Court. The Freedoer Court supplied intelligence and arms to the local populations of more oppressed areas, and a series of revolts against the Portuguese government arose in 1808 when mainland Portugal was seized by the Napoleonic Empire. The Portuguese government was supported by the British, while the Freedoer Court was supported by the French. Revolts broke out across Brazil calling for the end of the Portuguese monarchy over the country, and it escalated into open combat fighting in the streets in 1811. The French supplied a large amount of military equipment to the Freedoer Court, and they quickly overtook the colony of British Guyana in 1812, resulting in the direct deployment of British troops into Brazil. Imperial foundation and growth (1813-1849) The British and Portuguese authorities began open attacks against any supporters of the Freedoer Court, and the outbreak of the June Revolt in 1813 would ultimately lead to the overall victory of the Freedoer Court by next December. The Court overtook the city of Rio de Janeiro, and the Portuguese authority fled to a small fortification just to the east of the city. The British withdrew from action in South America as the Freedoers had established a tight control over their former colony, and the continued failure of the Portuguese government gave them little hope for the reconquest of Brazil. The Portuguese remained in the fortification under siege into the December of 1814, where they surrendered to the Court on the terms of their deportation back to Portugal. The British allowed for the cessation of conflict with the rebel organization, insuring a lasting peace for the establishment of an independent Brazil. The Freedoer Court, with a sizable amount of support from the Brazilians who did not return to Portugal with the government, established the Code of Government which instated the Bairro system over the populace. The success of the system and its democratic tendencies allowed for support from the United States to quickly pour into the nation. The first Imperador, Trenton I, was crowned on February 3rd, 1815. Trenton's reign was one of extreme neutrality and domestic development, as Brazil did not establish its first diplomatic mission until 1823, to the United States. Trenton brought great amounts of social progress to the nation, abolishing slavery, instating equal rights for all individuals, and establishing a formalized method of governance which allowed for the maximum aide to the population. By 1845, Trenton had made well relations with many European nations, and even instated a policy of warm neutrality to all nations, including the British and the Portuguese. Trenton's death in 1849 was a tragic event to the nation's people, and their admiration of his efforts established First Day, an event held on the second week of January to celebrate Trenton's achievements. Cultural transition (1849-1904) The coronation of Harvey in 1849 and a peaceful transition to his reign allocated much more faith in the Imperial courts, which were solely in existence to aide the population rather than to directly rule or lead it. The first decade of Harvey's reign was marked by a large peace and a level of economic growth, though in 1860, with the eminent outbreak of political tensions in the United States, an influx of displaced Americans overwhelmed the population. The Americans quickly began to outnumber the Portuguese, and by the end of 1865, an estimated 60% of the population was made up of Americans who remained in the country after leaving their homeland and the end of the political violence there. Convicts, persons with ideals ousted by mainstream American politics, and those considered to be "morally unclean" by the average Americans compensated a large majority of the immigrants. A cultural revolution is believed to have begun during te early 1870s, and it's full change in society was completed around the middle of the 1890s. The new Brazilian outlook on life was generally much more relaxed, liberal, and unaware than previously, resulting in the quick transition in the reflections of Brazilian culture at the time. Portuguese became a second language, largely replaced with English, and much of the population mixed together, resulting in mixed race persons making up the majority of the population by the year 1900. The national population is believed to have reached 8,500,000 million people by 1900, and the economy grew to accommodate this number of people. By 1902, the Brazilian Empire had become a fully industrialized nation, and the urban population accounted for nearly 67% of all persons. Harvey's reign ended in 1904, with his death, leaving a highly industrialized and libertine society as the mark of his reign. Domestic growth and isolationism (1904-1947) In 1904, Trenton II was crowned the third Imperador of Brazil, and he was left at the seat of a regional power with a high level of industrialization when compared to its neighbors. Trenton II focused most of his reign on the establishment of domestic infrastructural systems which would accommodate the advancing and growing industry, raising the tax on the bairros and subsidizing the creation of railway lines in between urban centers. Trenton's actions resulted in the overall growth of the urban population, which soon came to represent 78% of the nation's population by 1905. Farming was highly intensive by those practicing it, resulting in high crop yields with only about a quarter of the nation's population focused on the industry. It was during the reign of Trenton II that mining also became an important industry to Brazil, with many ores being smelted and used in the products of factories located within the country. Under his reign, Trenton's policies of domestic growth through intensive infrastructure were successful, and essentially Brazil became a largely self sufficient nation by 1912. The outbreak of World War I in 1914 saw a rise in international demand for munitions and armaments towards major European powers which participated in the war. Trenton did not intervene, however, seeing it to be dangerous to choose either side in the conflict. The defeat of the German Empire resulted in the restoration of an international civilian market, and Brazil began a massive campaign on a global scale to effectively reach the economies of the United States and Europe. While the goods trade was highly profitable, the Wall Street crash of 1929 ended the campaign entirely. At this, the majority of the population did not support further efforts to involve Brazil in the world economy at the risk of global recessions, and strict isolationist and protectionist policies were passed into the Code of Government. The outbreak of World War II only further drove Brazil from the objective of world trade, and by 1946, the country had almost entirely receded from international markets. Trenton II left the throne because of health complications in 1947, suffering severe spinal problems after a rowing accident. Portia became the Regent Imperadora after her father's condition worsened as he contracted the flu along with his spinal injury. After three weeks of continued unrest and sickness, Trenton II passed away and Portia was crowned the Imperadora in late 1947. Cold War and the Reopening (1947-2003) At the time of her coronation in 1947, Portia's country was largely self sufficient and prosperous in its own right. In 1955, the population reached some 25,000,000, and it continued to quickly rise as the number of families across the nation continued to grow. A national effort to establish a well maintained highway was begun in 1958, resulting in the overall creation of a series of domestic highways which would eventually provide road-way access to all of the country. Brazil continued to grow on a domestic level, and in 1967, the population surpassed 40,000,000 people. The economy was quickly loosing its original strength as a confined market couldn't maintain the rapidly increasing number of people. The economic situation reached its height in 1974, when the number of people residing in Brazil was pushing 60,000,000, and unemployment was quickly rising. It wasn't until 1978 did the country reopen its borders and end its long period of isolation, and by the early 1980s, a second cultural revolution started to take shape. People quickly became much more libertine than they had been before, and sexuality became a major feature of Brazilian culture. Religion in the country began to massively plummet, as by 1982, only 34% of people adhered to any specific religion, leaving the rest as irreligious or atheist. Around 1986, the Brazilian culture had become completely enriched in Western culture as it continued to spread around the world, and the end of the Cold War in 1991 caused a massive shift in the political stances of the peoples residing in Brazil. Soon, most people agreed to limited global trade as a method to lower unemployment and ignite the growth of the economy, and a large market for goods produced in the country was well established globally by the late 1990s. Portia passed away to natural causes in the May of 2003, leaving a newly prosperous and reinvigorated Brazil. Contemporary times (2003-present) Carter received his coronation in late 2003, taking the throne of a highly prosperous and well traded Brazil with a trade surplus in chocolates, coffee, spices, metals, and industrial materials. In 2005, a new measure was passed that would raise the bairro tax to help fund the development of high speed rail lines to urban centers across the country. In 2010, it was established that 86% of the nation's population of around 68 million people lived in an urban environment, one of the highest rates in the world. Category:Brazilian Empire Category:Nations